Blind Sided
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are the best of friends, and after her string of unfaithful boyfriends Sharpay is ready to give up on love. Can Troy convince her otherwise? Troypay. onexshot. Slight Chaylor and Ryella. Review, fave, subscribe.


**Blind Sighted**

- -

"Hey guys!" Sharpay greeted the gang as she walked towards Gabriella, who was wearing a sundress with a light opal sweater that just barely served the purpose of being substitute sleeves. She enveloped Sharpay in a tight, girlly hug and commented, "Aww. Sharpay, your outfit is adorable! Don't you think so Taylor?" Taylor nodded then turned back to Chad, her boyfriend of thirteen months.

Nobody would dismiss this as odd behavior for Taylor, because whenever Chad is within an one-hundred yard radius she loses all focus on important things – or as Sharpay would believe, her outfit. Which is a pink, Juicy Courte track suit with a white, lacy camisole underneath.

"Not only that, but an _athletic_ outfit," she said doing body builder poses to show the athletic qualities about it. "Why?" Chad asked a bit confused.

"Zeke and I are going on another date," Sharpay announced giddily.

"What?" Taylor asked jumping into the conversation.

"When?" Ryan asked.

"Where?" Troy eyed her.

"Why?" Chad asked again.

"You guys! This isn't 20 Questions©, give me a chance to answer," Sharpay took a deep breath. "I"m not quite sure where because Zeke wants it to be a surprise, but I'm pretty sure it is somewhere semi-fancy. I do know for a fact that it is after school around 6 o'clock – 7ish. And Chad... that _has_ to be the stupidest question you have ever asked me. Besides, he _is_ my boyfriend."

"What?!" the five asked in total disbelief.

"Where have you guys been? I told at least half of you that Zeke and I are going steady," Sharpay said. She was a bit disappointed that they had not been listening to her oh-so important news. Even her own brother and best friend blew it off.

"You said he asked you out, you never told-"

"But I did tell you that I was going to say yes," Sharpay interrupted Gabriella. She then looked at her friends' reactions. The skins on their foreheads were etched with perplexity and she managed to squeak out, "Why do you guys look so worried?" Chad put a strong, masculine hand on her petite shoulder, squeezed it gently, and instructed her, "Pay Day, you cannot go with him, do you understand me?" Then he shook her two times for extra measure; just to get the message clear in her head. She pushed Chad's hand off of her. "And why not?" she asked brushing off imaginary dust off of the same shoulder.

"Shar, he's a cheater," Troy said cautiously while she looked confused. "As in he slept with other girls. Ya know... besides his girlfriend," Ryan explained awkwardly.

"You guys are joking, right?" she asked with a half smile; hoping/praying that they were.

"No. Unfortunately we have the heavy burden of revealing you the truth," Chad said sending an apologetic look her way.

Sharpay groaned and leaned her back into the metal lockers. The combination lock scraped her back as she slid down until her butt hit the ground Sharpay bent her knees so her legs made a triangle with the floor, and wrapped her slender, toned arms around them, then set her forehead down upon her kneecaps, "That is just _too_ perfect."

"Sharpay," Gabriella cooed, trying to comfort her friend.

Sharpay sat there for a minute trying to collect herself. _"Zeke is no one to cry over," _She thought sternly, _"he is a jerkin-heimer and no one likes him anyways."_ She then looked up at her closest friends and brother with pleading, grief-filled eyes. "First there was Jason, and I swear we really hit it off when out of nowhere he finds 'true love'." Cue the air-quotes. "with Kelsi. Damn the composing types; always getting the popular girl's guy... Then Lucas stole my heart with his shiny, wavy black hair and stunning emerald-green eyes. He was a teenage sex symbol; you could smell the testosterone from like five miles away. Then he blind sighted me, and told me that I made him realize that he was gay. Of course that did _wonders_ to my self-esteem. Not only that, but three months later he ditched school and ran away to a social outcast school in Arizona with his boyfriend Rusty, who by the way is ugly as hell. He looked like the equivalent of a tornado going through a home and the owners didn't have enough money to renovate it and their furniture schemes don't match, and-and... but whatever. Now Zeke goes and cheats on me! Why are all of the attractive guys so unfaithful?!" she sighed- exasperated and leaned her head against the locker a little too suddenly so she felt a pang on her head. "Ow," Sharpay whimpered.

"Shar, it's okay. That's what we're here for, we'll help you get over this. Trust me, within a day or so this whole situation will blow over," Troy said as he knelt down next to her.

"You promise?" she sniffled looking into his ocean-blue irises.

"Yeah," he said gazing right back. After a moment feeling a little uncomfortable by the sudden silence, Troy cleared his throat and whispered to Sharpay, "C'mon Shar, you should really get up. You don't want to let commoners see thy royal highness in her most vulnerable state. What would become of her country, and what her peasants think of her?" he stood up and offered his hand to her and she gladly accepted the help up. They stood with their hands entwined for a minute before she let go and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ears, while standing on her tiptoes.

"Troy!" Coach Bolton/Troy's father called for him down the hall. "I gotta go Shar," Troy said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Bye," Sharpay said before kissing his cheek lightly and uncoiled their bodies. Troy jogged over reluctantly to his padre (Spanish for dad :D).

"Ugh! What am I going to do now that Zeke and I are no longer together?" Sharpay pondered aloud, mainly to herself.

"Really?" Taylor asked in her I-cannot-believe-you-are-so-dense voice, "Are you really that dense?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sharpay. Who were you just hugging like your life depended on it?" Taylor asked nodding towards Troy.

"Only because I'm going through a fragile, emotional pain that only I could experience more than once," Sharpay explained a little hot-headily.

"Shar, you obviously like him," said Gabi as she went back to talking to Ryan about his latest hat.

"He likes you too," pointed out Chad before she could protest. "You're like the only thing he talks about. 'Did you see Sharpay today? Doesn't she look great?' 'Do you think she did something new with her hair?' 'Do you know what her favorite gem is? Personally I think it's ruby, but I'm not sure.' 'Did she say anything to you about my new hair cut?'- The poor guy is obsessed or at most he's totally lost in love. You're a lucky girl Sharpay."

"Alright, I'll _talk_ to him," Sharpay said while waving at Troy as he turned away from his dad. "By the way Gabi, I need you to do me a favor."

"Depends," Gabriella said eying her.

"Break-up with Zeke for me," Sharpay told Gabriella smiling while looking at Troy, who was almost where they were.

"With pleasure." Gabriella nodded to Troy as she departed to find the unfaithful scum.

"Uh-oh. What's Gabi up to now?" Troy asked playfully and nudged Sharpay.

"I'll catch you up in homeroom," Sharpay gave Troy a secret smile. The five walked into Mrs. Darbus's room and took their seats a minute before the bell rang.

"Alright my little homosapeons today we will continue to work on our in-class games. Please get in your groups and try to behave yourselves, Ms. Zokrowski has complained to me a few times and there is no need for Mr. Matsuki to show his face in this room, understand?" she said sternly. Everyone muttered different answers and went into their groups of three.

"Where's Ethan?" Sharpay asked Troy as they got into their group.

"Probably stoned and didn't remember which school is ours," Troy offered with a laugh. It is true tough, he is a big time stoner and often skips class to do the dirty deed. His slate-gray eyes are always glazed over and look smokier than normal. If Sharpay was into the burn-out type she would have asked him out long ago, but sadly she's not.

"So what's up with Gabs?" Troy asked.

"Well, she's getting a route canal on Thursday, has an academic meet on Friday, and yesterday I walked in on her and Ryan doing the hippity-dippity on the kitchen table.'

"Okay Shar! TMI!" Troy said shielding his eyes as to block the image from his mind.

Sharpay laughed. "Yeah, but today I sent her on a dangerous mission..."

"How dangerous?" Troy asked jokingly.

"Super dangerous." Sharpay leaned towards Troy to whisper in his ear. "She broke up with Zeke for me."

"What, you couldn't face the music yourself?" Troy asked.

"No, I didn't want to start blubbering or start going off on him in front of the school. Do you know how bad that would ruin my rep?- tons," Sharpay explained. Troy nodded as if he understood. Then after a moment they began to get to work on their game.

It is called LIFE: Teen Addition. Everything is basically the same with the spinner, but instead of cars you get people. Like the jock, the cheerleader-prep, the nerd/dork, band geek, the gangster, etc. Then you get 'jobs' like pooper scooper, babysitter, or love slave so you get some extra money with your allowance. At the end (there are two) one leads to going to college and graduating with honors. Then the other one Ethan created saying you'll get OD'd and die like Jimmi Hendrix; choking on your own barf and suffocating to death. Lovely, right?

Now Troy and Sharpay are testing out the game. Troy is the using the jock while Sharpay is the nerd/geek.

"Troy, is there something you wanna tell me that has to do with liking me?" Sharpay suggested moving her piece to the spot that read **'Go to college party and blow off studying,** -**$1,500.'**

Troy froze, his hand gripped on the spinner. He cleared his throat and stuttered, "We-ell, I uhm.. kinda I guess."

"Troy, don't be a Nervous Pervous, it's just me," Sharpay said fluttering his eyelashes adoringly in a way that made his palms sweat.

"But Sharpay – that's just it. It's not just you, you are way too complex to put into so little words. Pay, you're amazing and I'll admit it: I like you," Troy admitted. "Hell! I like-like you. I can only hope you might harbor the same feelings."

"Are you sure you don't need the geek icon?" Sharpay suggested with a chuckle. "I don't think I've ever head anyone say those type of sentences like that."

"Sharpay!" whined Troy. "You aren't taking this seriously."

"Yes I am," Sharpay shot back.

"Prove it," Troy said crossing his arms.

Without saying a word Sharpay walked over to him from the other side of the table; filling the space between them. She then wrapped her slender arms around his upper body and stepped on his toes so she could lean up and kiss him. As her lips touched his, Troy's heart went thrice faster than normal. Her eyes fluttered closed as she put her right hand in his shaggy hair to pull him down so she could get really into the kiss. They were still going at it when Mrs. Darbus cleared her throat multiple times to try to get their attention, but they seemed too into their ongoing make-out session.

"BOLTON! EVANS! Please SEPARATE at once!" This caught their attention and they immediately pulled away from each other, plus some. Troy blushed a deep burgundy and Sharpay laughed at everyone's sudden interest and excruciating discomfort, especially Troy's.

"You two will have detention for two weeks. East High will not tolerate groping, macking, raping, or PDA of any kind. We have rules and expectations for all students, and just because you are a basketball stud and your father is a teacher here does not excuse you from these rules. Am I understood?" Mrs. Darbus spieled sternly.

"Yes ma'am," they both said in unison.

"Good, I'll call both of your parents and your detention will start this afternoon."

The class room grew eerily quiet for a moment. Many whispered about how a gay baby had entered the world (A/N for explanation) and others got back to work. Troy and Sharpay started to work, but not as fun-filled as before. They played awkwardly until the bell rang, signaling that homeroom's over.

They walked out of that class to Mr. Bolton's gym class. As they came to the locker rooms Troy stopped Sharpay.

"Yeah Troy?" Sharpay asked innocently.

"Will-uhm.. w-will you... be my-" Before Troy could finished Sharpay cut him off with a romantic kiss that shed a little church tongue (pop-culture reference: The Wedding Singer). As Sharpay pulled away she asked, "Does that answer your question?"  
"I hope so, or we may be getting different vibes," Troy smiled before leaning into kiss her again. As their lips touched once again a small cheering group was seen near by that consisted of Chad, Gabriella, Ryan, and Taylor.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be changing?" Sharpay asked taken aback.

"Yeah, but we wanted to see what would happen after the major mack' in homeroom," Taylor explained giving them a wily smile.

"And let's just say it was a very entertaining show," Chad said coyly. Then Gabriella Gibbs slapped (NCIS) him, or better known as – cupped him against the head. "Chad, it's not a show; it's a romantic story." The girls giggled as the guys just shrugged or rolled their eyes. Then they all went into separate shower rooms to change for gym.

Then one couple by the next they came out of the locker rooms. First went Gabriella and Ryan, squashed into each other with a side hug. Then Taylor and Chad came down; Chad giving Taylor a piggy back ride as Taylor giggled about the idea of if they switched places there would be a boner jabbing her in the back. After them came Troy and Sharpay down the hallway to the main gym, after so many years, finally holding hands.

**(A/N: Yay! I made two PCR and made the rough draft 4 ½ pages, front and back, all in one onexshot. I'm proud and you should share it by reviewing =P)**

**(A/N: The gay baby thing; it's this stupid made up story about whenever there is an awkward silence a gay baby is born. So... yeah.)**

**(A/N: Final one, I swear. PCR is a Pop-culture reference just to let you know.)**


End file.
